


Red & Blue

by HostisHumaniGeneris



Series: Writing Rainbow Fills [8]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Bets & Wagers, Cyberpunk Lesbian Fight Club, F/F, Fight Sex, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:53:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24483073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HostisHumaniGeneris/pseuds/HostisHumaniGeneris
Summary: Shewalked down the ramp to the ring.Shewas the new hot thing of the arena, someone who had an unbroken streak of twelve wins since her debut, a tigress on the prowl.Shewas the up and coming usurper for Jenna's title.  In a word, she was justRed.Jenna still intended to show her who was the Queen of the Arena.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Series: Writing Rainbow Fills [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1763248
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18
Collections: Writing Rainbow Make Up Round, Writing Rainbow Red, Writing Rainbow: Blue





	Red & Blue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ba_lailah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ba_lailah/gifts).



“Red! Red! Red!”

The crowd chanted. Jenna Liu cracked the knuckles of her taped fists as _she_ walked down the ramp to the ring. _She_ was the new hot thing of the arena, someone who had an unbroken streak of twelve wins since her debut, a tigress on the prowl. Tall, muscular, beautiful. _She_ was the up and coming usurper for Jenna's crown as Queen of the Ring. In a word, she was just Red.

Jenna was also going to kick her ass and fuck it tonight.

It wasn’t personal, just the rules of the ring. Everything was on the line, championships, bodies, dignity. And, her sponsors always added, a ton of publicity for them. After all Jenna’s body was substantially a test bed for the latest and greatest cybernetics Joyeuse Technological Enhancements could produce. Red’s own sponsors, Oni Biomechanical were up-and-comers in the field, just like their poster girl was. Fight had a lot of interest, just from the David v. Goliath angle. Even if 'David' was, in this case, a little taller, heavier, and stuffed full of all sorts of proprietary nanotech.

And, it might’ve been a little personal. Jenna had watched _every_ match Red had, studied every bout from one-sided blowouts of rookies to protracted, long slugfests that she nevertheless was in command of. The redhead in the red singlet named Red obsessed her. Prize money was nice. A good scrap was nice. A good fuck was great. But mix it all together, making a strong, powerful woman scream and submit, dominating her in front of a howling crowd? That was a rush.

And Red had made herself the most impressive trophy to bag.

Nobody objected to fast-tracking a match—the Arena President loved Jenna, loved Red, and it was only a matter of time. Neither Joyeuse or Oni wanted to look weak by not agreeing to the fight. And when Red got in the ring with La Diabla and _convincingly_ demonstrated both her skill and her sadism, nobody else on the roster voiced an objection. Everyone Jenna had beaten, those who still competed, Red had beaten. She’d watch Red’s matches, and her own, noting when she did better against a particular opponent, and when she did worse. 

Red just might be better than her.

The Arena President had asked her, as she was getting ready for tonight, if she was nervous. He said Red was a _credible_ challenger. They all had been, ever since Jenna had gotten the belt--any one of them _could_ maybe be the one to take her down and screw her senseless. That the promoter brought it up meant he thought she’d lose. Maybe try to bail on getting fucked if she did. She wasn’t nervous. She planned to win, and if she lost, she lost.

It’d hardly be the first time. It had been a while since she was a rookie—she didn’t have the incredible winning streak off the bat that Red did. That aura of invincibility that got the crowd on their feet.

Red was all smiles as she entered the ring, drinking in the crowd’s wild approval. Jenna steeled herself, walked over to the center of the ring, right hand raised. Her eyes were locked on Red’s, as Red’s roved all over her body. The challenger slowly approached, bumped fist against Jenna’s and backed away.

Jenna tuned out the crowd—bit of neural tech helped her filter out everything unimportant. The Ref gestured to the challenger in the red corner, proudly announcing her sponsor, her twelve-and-zero undefeated streak, and her name. Everything about her was red. Jenna leaned back against her corner; arms crossed as the ref gestured to the champ in the blue corner. Jenna had actually set herself up as a contrast here blue trunks, blue sports bra, went so far as to die her hair blue. Just the opposite to Red.

There were sufficient yellow stripes in her outfit to satisfy her contracts with her sponsor, which required her to wear at least some of Joyeuse’s signature colors every match.

And then the bell rang.

The referee signaled for the match to begin. Red took a few steps forward, and Jenna launched herself from her corner, fists up. That made Red tense up. Jenna had been very aggressive in her last few matches, she figured Red probably studied her—she _had_ to scout her challengers, and would be banking on that. Jenna stopped as soon as she saw that little reaction, Red readying to counter. 

They moved light on their feet as they tested one another, an exploratory jab against Jenna’s guard here, an attempt to grapple that Jenna backed away from. Red misjudged a twist, a feint, raising her leg to block, and Jenna rushed in to capitalize. She hooked Red’s raised leg under her arm and shoved, taking Red to the ground.

A kick with Red’s free leg missed, only because Jenna paused and leaned back—few inches closer and she’d probably be seeing stars. Red managed to pull herself free and start standing. Jenna moved to capitalize, and ended up catching a massive right to the stomach. The punch knocked her back—not made her stumble or stagger, she slid back. She drew in a sharp breath. 

They grappled, bare feet struggling against the mat. Jenna was pushed back, deftly moving her feet to avoid getting swept, throwing a few jabs when the opportunity to do so presented, but Red kept a hand on her and forced her back. Red was stronger, definitely. Had plenty of skill to go with the strength. Pressed against the mesh cage by Red’s bodyweight, Jenna was aware that one of her foe’s hands was _exploring._ Against her abs, finding the waistband of her trunks, and sliding underneath.

She clenched her teeth and stifled herself. One hand in her trunks meant Red only had one hand and her bodyweight to occupy the rest of Jenna. She pressed her palm against Red’s chin, shoving, pushing her back. Ignoring that _twinge_ that ran up her spine when two fingers pressed in, Jenna shifted, working her right shoulder against Red, pushing back. Red shifted her stance, and Jenna hooked her leg against Red’s shoving her back, off balance.

Red created some distance glancing at one of the quadrotor drones serving as a cameraman for the fight. Held up her hand, fingers glistening. Jenna _could’ve_ been baited—she was annoyed that Red was toying with her this early in the fight. But, she needed to keep a cool head.

The fight picked up after that. Whatever was in Red was proprietary—just like Jenna, so long as it didn’t violate the rules—no hidden blades or toxins, joints were limited to a moderately above-average range of motion—it was up to the opponents to figure out what made Red tick in the cage. Speed and strength enhancers, definitely. Maybe subdermal plating. Some light regenerative tech—a right hook that Jenna threw opened up a cut under Red’s eye, but it closed hallway through the match. 

Red certainly was something. Jenna was keeping back, throwing strikes and weaving. Red was keeping pace, trying to box her against the cage, tried to grapple her again. A kick to Jenna’s abdomen bounced her against the cage, and Red rushed in to meet her, hooking her arms around Jenna. She tried to break the grip right until Red lifted her up and fell backwards simultaneous. They spun while falling; Jenna landing on her back and shoulders as Red held on tight.

After the start of the match, Jenna didn’t want to grapple Red on her feet. She definitely didn’t want to grapple her, while underneath her, head still spinning from getting suplexed. Red was business now—taking a few punches must’ve convinced her to take the champ seriously. She tried to wrench a limb, punch through Jenna’s guard, while she stubbornly played defense. Still, she was not going to win the fight by just surviving, blocking most of Red’s strikes.

Most was not all.

A punch bounced her head off of the mat, breaking her guard, and Red _yanked_ Jenna’s right arm to the side. The weight left her chest as Red went off to the side, try to lock in an armbar, make Red submit. Jenna rolled on her side facing Red. She grabbed her right wrist with her left hand, arm looped around the outside of Red’s leg, preventing Red from locking in the hold. Her opponent strained, trying to force the hold while Jenna forced herself to a kneeling position, then a crouch. 

They were still on the ground, still tangled up, but now she was on top. She stood—even with some strength mods of her own, Red was heavy to deadlift up over her head. Heavy, but very satisfying to slam back down. That got Red to let go of her arm at least.

Jenna backed away from wildly kicking leg, shaking her right arm. Sweat beaded her brow, her head ached, and Red was getting back on her feet. She sucked in a breath, and straightened up, stretching a little. She smiled a little, wiping the corner of her mouth with the side of her fist. She was tiring and hurt, but so was Red. 

Red was not pacing herself as she went on the offense again, not worrying about getting gassed as she threw rapid-fire punches and kicks. She’d burn out fast at the pace she was going, mods notwithstanding. _But_ it didn’t matter, because keeping Red from taking her fucking head off was taxing Jenna. She needed the fight to end fast.

Red twisted and leaned to take a kick with her shoulder, rather than her face, still getting hit hard enough to stagger. Jenna had regained her footing just in time to bob to the side, dodging a left hook to the outside. It gave a great target as Jenna threw her entire body into the right straight she threw. 

That send her reeling.

Jenna trapped Red’s left arm under her right, torqued it to bring her facedown to the ground. Jenna scrambled on top of her challenger. hooking both her arms underneath Red’s chin and began wrenching her neck back. As the bigger woman tried pushing up again, Jenna hooked her legs around her opponent’s left arm, trapping it again.

She continued to torque Red’s neck, holding her left arm immobile with her legs. Red tried to lift up with her free arm and legs, but between the weight of both of them and the flurry of offense draining both their tanks, she couldn’t. She managed to drag them half a meter until Jenna pulled harder at her neck. Straining to maintain the hold, Jenna muttered through clenched teeth. “C’mon give. I don’t wanna wrench your head off”.

Red screamed inarticulately. Her struggles were weakening, becoming less coordinated. She swore and Jenna pulled harder. Despite the fact her struggles fading, holding Red down was difficult. It took way too long for Red to finally scream “I Give!”

When she did, it seemed to echo.

Jenna maintained the hold, but lessened the pressure. The big girl was incredibly tough, and Jenna did not want to leave her unrestrained until the bell rang. When it did, she let go, kneeling and breathing heavily. Red slowly picked herself up, massaging the back of her neck. She brushed some sweat-soaked hair out of her face, hten stumbled back to her corner. Jenna unfiltered the crowd sounds, surprised at the long silence. Right up until the announcer shouted “And your winner, and still Queen of the Cage, Jenna Liu!”

The crowd went nuts, chanting her name. They could definitely be fickle.

She retreated to her corner to catch her breath. Round Two, the victory lap, or ‘that part where they fuck’ was going to start after a short break. She drained a bottle of electrolyte-enhanced water, while one of her sponsor’s representatives congratulated her, opening a silver suitcase like it were a briefcase full of money, back when paper currency was still a thing. She looked across the cage, at Red, who was staring at the center of the cage. Right up until she noticed Jenna staring, and she shot a _glare_ at her.

Well, her face was as red as the rest of her now.

When she had caught her breath, Jenna achingly got to her feet, peeling her sports bra off and tossing it to her corner. Same with her trunks and underwear. Soon all she had on was her body was the tape on her hands, a little sword tattoo on her hip (in contract-mandated Joyeuse yellow with a black border), and a smile. Red got to her feet, scowling. Jenna braced herself—then relaxed when Red fixed her stare at the ground and began peeling off her singlet. 

She looked off to the side when Jenna approached, obviously trying not to look at Jenna. Or the new, fine product she was asked to try out. The strap-on was a new thing, something specially developed by a subsidiary of Joyeuse tech, Joytech Intimate Enhancements LLC or something. Connectivity directly with the wearer’s nervous nervous system. Allegedly, it felt just like having the real thing. 

They even indulged her by making sure the dildo was blue.

Jenna grabbed a fistful of that red hair and twisted her grip. Red grabbed her wrist, then relaxed. For as much as Jenna had wanted to kick her ass, she admitted that Red was taking the loss better than she expected. Still, she lost. Jenna pointed, directing Red to look at the crowd., then, led her back to the blue corner.

Hands on the cage, bent over, legs spread wide, Red grunted as Jenna slapped her ass. Twelve times, making the loser count them out, loud. By the end of it, Red’s right cheek was pink. If Jenna was a little more sadistic, she’d keep at it until the color matched her hair, attire, and name, but she had better things to do.

Like test out that high-tech strapon.

The cage rattled with every thrust as Jenna slammed into Red over and over. Two fistfuls of long red hair, the feeling of something tight and warm and wet—she had no clue if it actually did feel like actually having a cock, but it was _awesome_ regardless. She was almost as vocal with the moans and grunts Red was as she continued to slam into her. 

Out the corner of her eye, she saw a camera drone buzz in close, red light on. She flashed it a wicked grin and slapped Red’s ass again. She was pretty sure this was going to end up on Joytech advert. She leaned in, pressing against Red’s back, reaching around and grabbing Red’s breasts. Moans and whines and growls sounded as she kept driving in.

The bruises and sore joints were forgotten as Jenna kept up her pace. The fight had been close, tough. And now? She was practically plowing that newcomer _through_ the cage. The mix of hormones and psychology at play, that familiar rush when the crowd was on her side and another challenger was wrecked. It was always so much more potent when the win was narrow, when the opponent was rougher.

This might’ve been the best she’d ever had.

She withdrew with a yell, then grabbed Red and spun her around, shoved her back against the cage. Jenna wanted to look her in the eye when they came. It was a filthy mirror of earlier in the fight, this time Red pinned against the cage, Jenna lifting one of her legs up to provide access. Red was looking to her corner, away from the camera and away from Jenna. 

That wouldn’t do. 

Jenna cupped Red’s chin and forced her to turn her head to look at her. In her peripheral, she was aware the quadrotor was zooming in close. “First loss?”

It took Jenna repeating the question a few times for Red to answer, in between moans. “Yes.”

“Having fun?” Jenna asked, earning a noncommittal whine from Red. The one leg she had on the ground was buckling, and she was panting. The Challenger was close. Not that Jenna wasn’t. it’d be a race to the finish line.

She leaned in closer, pressing her lips against Red’s. She tried to shake her head, but Jenna held her fast, slipping her tongue in. She could feel Red shudder, tense, convulse as she moaned against Jenna’s mouth. Jenna herself tensed, digging nails in, burying her face against Red’s collarbone, and yelling “Fuck!”

She had no clue what the real thing felt like. But she could get used to this in a victory celebration.

By the time she came down from orgasm, Red was boneless, upright only because she was sandwiched between Jenna and the cage. Jenna herself was winded, too. Joytech _definitely_ outdid themselves. She pulled the toy out of her foe, undoing the harness and letting it drop to the floor, while Red slumped. It was almost time to wrap tonight up. Jenna leaned in close, kissed Red, and whispered “Work your way up, maybe get a rematch, and maybe you’ll get a chance to do this to me.”

Then she took Red to the mats again, gently sweeping her off her feet, laying her face up, red hair a halo around her head. Jenna knelt, lowering herself down. Red locked eyes with her, but began licking without protest. 

Red was going to want to avenge this loss. And after her streak, Jenna couldn’t imagine that Oni would go with a different direction and get a new fighter. And she still was one tough bitch. Even if she got knocked back down the rankings, Red would certainly climb back up. They’d definitely be meeting again, Jenna was pretty sure.

Jenna reached behind herself, blindly feeling her way down Red’s belly and between her legs. She earned a moan.

All good things would come to an end. Red’s streak, Jenna’s title run. One of them had to end tonight. Who knows what would happen on a rematch? Red was a goddess, tough as nails. Maybe the future of the Arena.

But right now, Jenna was still its Queen.

**Author's Note:**

> I noticed your signup had a _lot_ of awesome looking prompts, and saw the Arena Champion/Challenger one, and that is 110% my jam. I hope you enjoyed this!
> 
> And I was mildly tempted to turn this into a six-person tournament, so it would be Red & Blue & Green & Yellow & Orange & Purple.


End file.
